1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty attachment for attaching to a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new novelty gas dispensing nozzle attachment for attachment to a fuel cap of a vehicle for simulating a torn away gas dispensing nozzle because the driver forgot to remove the gas dispensing nozzle from the vehicle before driving away from the gas pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of novelty attachment for attaching to a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, novelty attachment for attaching to a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,954; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,380; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,633; U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,629; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,879.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new novelty gas dispensing nozzle attachment. The inventive device includes a main member having an outer configuration adapted to resemble a fuel dispensing nozzle of a gas pump including a middle portion configured to resemble a trigger assembly of a fuel dispensing nozzle, a proximal portion configured to resemble a portion of corrugated protective nozzle bellow inserted into a fuel tank of a vehicle, and a distal portion configured to resemble a torn off portion of a fuel line hose connecting a fuel dispensing nozzle to a gas pump. The proximal portion terminates at an open proximal end which is adapted for receiving a fuel cap of a vehicle therein to attach the main member to the fuel cap.
In these respects, the novelty gas dispensing nozzle attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a fuel cap of a vehicle for simulating a torn away gas dispensing nozzle because the driver forgot to remove the gas dispensing nozzle from the vehicle before driving away from the gas pump.